


Adventures in TV Land

by Fides



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Crack, Flash Fic, Humour, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-21
Updated: 2005-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fides/pseuds/Fides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to a discussion on SBRL yahoo group about what muggle TV the Marauders might have watched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in TV Land

"You did **WHAT** to my broom!!" James' horrified wail cut through the flat that three of the four marauders shared with Lily.

Remus, the only one of the boys currently allowed in the red haired girl's bedroom, exchanged glances with her over the photo album and piles of prints they currently had spread out on her duvet. They had both retreated there to listen to music and chat when their two house-mates had declared their intention to do an all day Starsky and Hutch Marathon. It wasn't that he or Lily disliked the program, he had something of a soft spot for Starsky himself and suspected he wasn't the only one out of the two on the bed. Liking dark haired rogues with irrepressible smiles was something he and Lily could always agree on. However a sane person could only watch the show so many times in quick succession. Since Sirius had managed to obtain a set of very dubious magical copies of the show he and James had been having all day long marathon sessions whenever they both had the time off.

The first time had been a lot of fun. Popcorn was popped and the two couples had settled down for an enjoyable day. The second time Pete had been the excuse because it had emerged, with only a small amount of prompting, that he hadn't seen the show or even any Muggle television.

That weekend had made the third in a row and as a result Remus and Lily had fled. Even the comments and suggestions about what the pair of them might be doing in Lily's room hadn't persuaded them out. Remus, himself, was a bit confused over whether he was supposed to be having his wicked way with with his friend or letting her paint his toenails and do his makeup. They had compromised on him wielding the nail polish while they listened to the latest Muggle vinyl Lily's parents had sent her.

Later, as Lily had sat there wiggling her now brightly painted toes she had had the idea that the pair could begin to try and put the Marauder Family Albums as Lily referred to them in some semblance of order. They had still been doing that when James' horrified shout had disturbed their work.

"Do we want to know do you think?" Lily commented with a noticeable lack of interest as she separated two pictures, the inhabitants of which were pulling faces at each other.

"Probably not." Remus agreed. "I expect we are going to hear about it any way."

"At some length."

They shared a glance knowing neither of them would exchange their respective partners for anything or anyone and grinned together in such way the partners in question would have worried had they seen it.

Remus's smile widened, a hint of his sometimes wicked sense of humour shining through. "I think we might be about to get another shot for the archives"

"You know," Lily grabbed her camera from it's home on her dresser "I think you might be right." Her expression matched Remus' tooth for tooth.

Sirius' voice was claiming something was a classic work of genius as they both edged open the door. They peaked through hoping to take the combatants unawares. They needn't have been so cautious - James and Sirius were paying no attention to anything but the argument and James' broom, which he was at that moment waving in Sirius' face.

The two conspirators tried not to laugh as Lily raised the camera. One quick shot and they were back in Lily's room, wedging the door closed with their bodies and howling with laughter.

"Did you see his face!" Lily hooted.

"Which one?" Remus was in much the same state and was having trouble talking around the gales of laughter. "Oh that was classic."

 

* * *

That was why, many years later, Remus had to explain to Harry _why_ there was a picture in the family album of James berating Sirius with a bright red broom that had a distinctive white slash emblazoned across it's bristles. Sirius, who had come in during the recital and listened with growing impatience, finally swiped the photo from Remus' hand only to find himself suddenly being silently but obviously yelled at by the small version of James within the image. Just to further his annoyance the young version of himself, who had obviously been on the receiving end of this tirade for nearly twenty years, seemed to find this occurrence immensely funny.

"You listen to me." Sirius instructed the photograph much to Harry and Remus' glee "That charm looked bloody good, even if I do say so myself, and further more..." The figure in the picture didn't appear to be paying any attention to him so he shock the image slightly to get the attention of the inhabitants. "And further more if you hadn't wanted it that colour then you shouldn't have continually compared my broom to Hutch's clapped out old bangers!"

The tiny figure of Sirius inside the picture made a decidedly 'what he said' gesture and wondered out of the frame leaving behind a stunned looking James who, coincidentally, bore a very similar surprised look to the one he had worn when Remus and Lily had originally jumped up and taken the shot.


End file.
